


Expectation VS Reality

by Angelscythe



Series: Gavin900 Week [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Reed900 Week, cat costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: It's the Night of Halloween and Nines is supposed to come at Gavin's house to work. Well... it's what he believes.





	Expectation VS Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first langage is not english so I'm really sorry for the mistakes you could find (and I've a strong dislexia too ><) Have fun anyway <3

When you googled, it was easy to know what Halloween was, the traditions, the kind of party, the best disguise… everything. But it was another thing to actually see it. Especially when you didn’t have discovered it before.

Yes, Nines was dumbfounded when he saw all those kids in disguise, running, shouting happily and coming to the doors to ring those bells. Whenever and wherever he walked, he heard some ‘Trick or Treat!’ echoed around. And then the laughs since the kids received candies. He also saw a lot of decorations all around. You could see spider web at windows, pumpkins with candle in front of the house, bats flying around, witches trying to enter in those place. And broom all over the places.

When he arrived in front of a house in Chester Street, he came to the door and rang. As he waited, he looked around. This one looked so stern between two heavy decorated houses. One had a them Harry Potter, well if Nines referred to the typo. He couldn’t understand why there were candle floating all around and what was the point with that big tree. Didn’t get why there were a red fluffy cat, in plush of course, and an owl.

The door opened suddenly and the Android turned his head.

It was Gavin with a black leather trousers and a black top, a bit glooming, without sleeve and stopping just above his pectorals. He had mittens with pink pads drawing on them. And a hairband with cat ears moving. Was it the worst? Because he had a pinky spot on the nose and whiskers in black on his cheeks.

“Hey,” he said, a pumpkin solid bag on his hand. “I thought you were a kid!”

“What are you doing?” Nines asked, surprised by his looks.

“Dressed up as a Cat! Meow!”

“But… why?”

“It’s Halloween.”

Nines looked even more dumbfounded.

“Don’t mind. It’s just my favorite holiday. I like to dress up for the occasion. I’m glad you came,” he smiled. “Come.”

Gavin turned to enter in his home and Nines noticed a long tail was attached to the man’s pant. He really liked to dress up.

Nines came in the house and closed after him. The house was still stern but you could see a pumpkin sculpted on a furniture. That wasn’t perfect but you could see it was made with love.

“So you really enjoy this holiday?”

“Yeah. And I relax a bit. Do you like horror movie?”

“I don’t know, I don’t watch TV. I thought I was here to work. We’ve still five case opens.”

“Hm. You want some candies? I’ve some coffee flavor.”

“No, thanks. I’m not here to work?”

Gavin turned toward him. “You can chill just one day, no?”

“We have a lot of criminals to stop,” Nines pointed out.

“Okay. Let’s work,” the man said. “Come in the living room.”

Nines followed him without a word. When he arrived, he found a lot of lollipop in another pumpkin bag, they were decorated as ghost and vampire. There was a pumpkin pie, some popcorn, a red liquid that doesn’t looked like blood but almost.

“You had something planned?” Nines asked. “Why did you invite me? This had no sense.” He frowned and took a cupcake that looked bleeding with glass piece on it… but when he liked it, it was only melted sugar and food color.

“It’s nothing Nines. Let’s work, okay?”

Gavin sat in his sofa and the Android came with him. He frowned, seeing a stack of DVDs.

“You had a party planned, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“So… the Agent Chen had forget to come?”

“Oh no. She’s at a party. She’s gorgeous in Frankenstein’s Monster Wife.” Gavin took his phone and searched the picture they had done together. “Look.”

“Indeed, she’s delightful.”

“Yeah.”

“I know Frankenstein, the book. I read it, one time. Two sweet seconds.”

“You mistook the word. Weeks? Days?”

“Seconds. I downloaded it.”

Gavin had a nervous laugh. “You should try to really read it. That would be nice.”

“I keep that in mind.” Nines looked the food on the table and the DVDs. He bent and searched for one.

“There is something wrong?”

The Android found Frankenstein and he handed it to Gavin. “I guess we could use a tiny break. Can we see it?”

“Yes!”

Gavin got up, suddenly happier. He took the DVD and went to the DVD reader to install everything. Now you could just send them to your TV with an application and a mediashelves but that probably added something to look it on DVD.

“I’m not dress up,” Nines pointed out.

The Detective took out his hair band and came to him to slide it in the dark hair. “Here you are! You’re a cat too now!”

“And you?”

“It’s okay, I’m a cat without ear. You look great!”

“Thank you…” Nines was still stuffy and stiff. He couldn’t be at ease and he just turned his head toward the TV, uneasy.

 

 

A scream echoed in the wall and Gavin jumped. He saw those movies very often and he could remember the time he used to have a big movie night with his friends. They always dressed up with movie and things to eat. Never went to party because this wasn’t their things.  However, he lost them long time ago.

“Nines?”

The Android had his hand on his mouth and Gavin looked him with a handful of popcorn in his palm.

“I’m… I’m okay. This is okay.”

Gavin frowned.

“I didn’t remember the book was so… scary.” It was hard for Nines to say that because he did way much terrifying thing in his work.

And that was on the TV! It was stupid to be afraid of that so… why he felt that way?

He was surprised when the TV switched off.

“Come here.” Gavin opened his arms.

Nines hesitated. He was a cop, an Android! But he also wanted to feel his arms around him. It wasn’t the first time he wanted some contact with his partner. If not, why coming to his house? It was stupid to feel that when he shouldn’t…

But finally, he yield to himself and came for some cuddle. Gavin caressed his hair and held him tenderly.

“Sorry about that. We can watch a movie you like. What do you like?”

“I never downloaded movie.”

“We must try that.  Maybe with your favorite book?”

“I liked Frankenstein.”

“Yeah, right… Anyway, we’ll find that. I know what is scary or not.” Well… he didn’t think that Frankenstein was scary but now he had the right level in mind.

“Sorry,” Nines said.

“That’s okay.”

“But you had planned things.”

“I…” Gavin sighed softly. “I had planned to pass a bit of times with you.”

The Android looked up to him, surprised. “What?”

“I just wanted to pass a bit of time with you. I like you, Nines. Very much. I wanted to… kiss you and stuff.” He explained.

“It seems it was pretty successful. I’m in your arms.”

Gavin laughed. “I wouldn’t think the ‘let your special one watches a horror movie to get them’ will work with you!”

“Sorry but yes. Now that you get it, what you should do?”

“Hm… kiss you? If I may?”

“Please.”

Gavin bent and kissed him softly, happy to have him in his arms, against his chest. And Nines was happy too, especially because the sound of his heart was as sweet as his lips tasting coffee.


End file.
